Doctor Who Oneshots
by Ultranonagon
Summary: Just me releasing my dirty imagination. Be warned, contains extreme lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Style: Multiple person Lemon**

**Ch****a****r****a****cters: Martha Jones- The Doctor (David Tennant)- Tish (M****a****rth****a****'s Sister)**

**WARNING!:This story includes extreme sexual content which is described in detail, If you do not like this kind of stuff, stop changing the filter to include M rated fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the BBC owns the franchise.**

* * *

She was walking along the Tardis halls, just marvelling at how big the place was, all of the rooms she had never seen before, the library was so big that she thought it contained every book that had ever been written. She called her Mum, just to say hello and to make sure she was alright. She continued to explore until she found a room labelled: Primary Holodeck. At first she thought that the Doctor was just taking the piss from Star Trek, so she decided to go inside.

As she entered the Holodeck, the Doctor (who was in the console room, fiddling with the neutron flow, deciding which polarity to reverse) received a message on one of the many screens of the Tardis warning him that the Primary Holodeck had been turned on and was using power, he dismissed it, thinking it was Martha exploring, and he was right.

She entered the room curiously, she turned around as the doors closed and turned back to see a massive interface projected in front of her. She warily extended a hand to it and tapped a finger on the 'initiate holographic choosing sequence' button to find that it wasn't solid, her finger went straight through it, but the button lit up and yet another complex interface popped up, asking her to identify timezone of origin and identify species and gender. She selected 'early 21st century, Earth, female' and the final interface popped up, it asked her what source she wanted to create holograms from, and each option had a short explanation. There were multiple options, memories (replay a moment you have already experienced), imagination (create an image in your head and see it come to life) or real time holoproject (select a location and view it in real time). She decided to start off with real time holoproject, just to see if it actually worked. She selected Earth, and then London, then her street and her house. An image buzzed to life of her Mum doing the dishes.

She was surprised at the accuracy, but she wasn't convinced yet, so she pulled out her phone again and called her Mum. To her surprise, the image of her Mum turned round and picked up the phone and answered: "Hello Martha, how are you?", Martha quickly thought of an excuse to hang up and blurted out the first one that came to mind "Sorry Mum, wrong number" and ended the call. She decided to try snooping round a bit, so she put in her sisters address and what she saw shocked her.

Her sister stood in front of her, standing naked with one hand massaging her breasts and the other laying on top of her clit, not doing anything, just sitting there. But what scared her the most was the words that she moaned before she inserted a finger into herself "Martha, please!" She was genuinely scared by those words, she had never thought of her sister as being in love with her, she knew that her sister was bisexual but this was pushing it. She exited the real time holoproject and entered the memory option, she browsed through all of the memories of her sister that she could see, then she found the one she was looking for, a night she had clearly drunk to much at the pub.

She was there with her sister and her sister told her she'd had enough and took Martha back to her apartment, where she asked Martha how many fingers she was holding up, and Martha got it wrong by about six fingers, so she was pretty drunk. Then her sister, seeing that she wouldn't remember a thing about that night, kissed Martha heavily on her lips and one of her hands slowly sank down and gave her breast a good squeeze. The hologram Martha moaned loudly, her sister quickly removed both of their clothes so that they were naked, Martha couldn't believe that her sister could have taken advantage of her like that, she watched as her past self happily inserted a finger into her sister and began pumping it in and out at incredible rates, she heard her sister give an order "eat me out Martha, now" and with that, she watched her past self lean over and begin to lick her sister's clit whilst still pumping her finger in and out of her pussy, her sister began screaming Martha's name as her orgasm approached. She watched as her sister came into her face and she was disgusted when she saw herself eagerly lap up her sister's juices and beg for more afterwards. And her sister complied, Martha continued to watch as her sister used her for her own personal pleasure, and never giving Martha a single finger or single lick, when finally the past Martha begged to be fucked by her sister, she just said 'no', she claimed that an orgasm would clear Martha's mind and that she would then remember the events of that night, and so, they both got dressed and went to sleep.

The Hologram ended and left Martha disgusted, but she couldn't deny that she was very turned on, in fact, if anything she was horny. She felt something on her leg, and when she looked down to check it she realised it was her own juice, she was soaking wet. She decided to use the last remaining function, imagination. She selected it and began to think of the person that she most wanted to fuck her right now, suddenly she appeared next to an image of the doctor, she quickly imagined them making out, when she opened her eyes, she was watching a purely epic kissing session between an image of her and the doctor. She imagined him groping her, she wanted him to dominate her and so, he began to harshly squeeze her tits through her red jacket, then he trailed one hand down to slowly trace in between her thighs, her image let out a soft moan before the doctor disrobed her. Martha herself took off her clothes at the same rate that her image did, so that she, her image and the doctor were all naked in five minutes.

She had fun adjusting things in her mind, she made her own tits double the size her real ones were, and she had even more fun changing the length of the doctors cock, she decided to give him fairly normal ten inch one as thick as her wrist. She imagined the doctor pushing her onto the ground and taking her in a powerful grip. When the doctor entered her image, the real Martha started fingering herself and pretending it was the doctor doing this to her. When she began moaning, the interface came up and told her she was making excessive noise and asked if she wanted to lock the door, she told it to lock the door and leave her alone. As she continued fingering herself, another message went to the doctor.

The doctor was busily fidgeting with something else at the time when a message came up, telling him that the door to the main holodeck had locked, he decided to pull up the audio file for the room so he could listen in on Martha, just in case. When he heard the screams he quickly pulled up the video file as well, to see a hologram of him fucking a hologram of Martha senseless. Suddenly he realised that the screams were actually moans, and they were coming from the real Martha on the side, who was fingering herself and screaming 'doctor'. At first he was disappointed that Martha would do this, but he could feel his pants tightening so he undid his belt but it wasn't enough, he had to remove his pants and boxers before he could relax.

His now fully erect Gallifreyain cock stood proud and tall at 11 inches, the average size for a Gallifreyain dick. He didn't realise it but as he watched Martha fucking herself on his screen, one of his hands gripped his cock's base and began slowly moving up and down, before he knew it, he was full on masturbating, moaning 'Martha' every couple of seconds.

Martha could feel her finger pumping in and out of her pussy, but it just wasn't enough, she inserted another finger, and then another, and then her whole hand, so that now she was fisting herself, and it felt fantastic. She kept moving her hand in and of her pussy with ease since she was so wet. She turned her head to see an image of herself in the exact same position, but being fucked by the doctor and not her own hand, but still it just wasn't enough. So she imagined the doctor trying to please her in any way he could, and suddenly, he pulled out of her image's tight pussy and shoved his great cock into her even tighter ass. Her image screamed in pleasure and she knew just what to do, she continued fisting herself and she shoved entire other hand up her ass, she had never considered anal before but she gladly embraced it, screaming in pleasure at this newfound way of fucking herself. She kept moving both hands, she knew she was near her release and so she kept fisting her tight pussy and tighter ass, she was about to cum…

The doctor continued to pump his fist up and down, he now knew that he was near his release, and he began pumping faster, desperately imagining that it was Martha's incredibly tight human pussy that milked him like this, he squeezed tighter with his hand to stimulate more, but he needed more. He leaned his other hand over and grabbed his sonic screwdriver and set it to setting one-one-nine-eight-four-eight, vibrate. He set it to the maximum speed and placed it so the tip rested just on his ball sack, now, with one hand pumping, and his screwdriver vibrating, he used his remaining hand to zoom the camera in on Martha's hand, as she shoved the entire thing up her tight human pussy. His groans were becoming more erratic, he was about to blow…

"**DOCTOR!**" She screamed as she came.

"**MARTHA!**" He screamed as he came.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Martha/11 is my ****favourite pairing, if you want a particular coupling, leave me a review. Tell me the characters you want involved, I don't mind having more than one, although eight is probably the limit for one chapter, tell me if you want anything to be special about your dedicated chapter, Maybe the sonic is a dildo, Maybe the doctor discovers a planet where the main population are hermaphrodites, or you could just leave all of the imagination up to me. Either w****a**y, just le**a**ve review **a**nd I will mke you dedicated chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, this story is dedicated to "The14Doctor" who is my first reviewer, he/she has requested a pairing with Amy and 11. I will assume that he/she means Matt Smith's doctor, but since john hurt was introduced everything gets confused. From now on, I will consider any reviews with numbers representing the doctor's incarnation number, to go in this order:**

**1-William Hartnell**

**2-Patrick Troughton**

**3-John Pertwee**

**4-Tom Baker**

**5-Peter Davidson**

**6-Colin Baker**

**7-Sylvester Mcoy**

**8-Pual Mcgann**

**9-John Hurt**

**10-Christopher Eccleston**

**11-David tenant**

**12-Matt Smith**

**13-Peter Capaldi**

**So, without further interruption, here is the story!**

* * *

Amy dreamed about him, she never told anyone, but she did. Every night when she went to bed, his face would come into her mind, then his body, and then his massive Gallifreyian cock. Every night she would dream of him pleasuring her in every way she could imagine, she could feel the sexual tension inside her increase every day. She knew that she needed a release, she tried screwing Rory, but all he did was whisper "I love you" in her ear and make slow and passionate love to her, she needed to be fucked! She needed to be held down, to be dominated, to be spread open and licked dry, she needed the Doctor.

"This planet is purely fantastic" the doctor stated "It has crystal mountains, that at midday, reflect the suns light and set anything below them on fire!" Just before he could walk out the door, Amy grabbed him and decided to tell him she was sick, so that she could be left alone for a bit. "Alright Pond, here, have my sonic screwdriver, between it and the TARDIS, you should be able to satisfy all your needs, food water and the lot. I'm going to visit some old friends, I should be back tomorrow morning around 10:30 in our relative time. Goodbye." He quickly sprinted out of the door to explore the planet, leaving Amy to her own devices.

She was certainly going to use the sonic and TARDIS to satisfy her needs, but not in the way the Doctor had thought. She walked bak into the main console room and began undressing. First she removed her jacket, leaving her in her tank top and pants. She stripped her pants and top and looked in a mirror on one of the monitors to see herself in her black lace underwear, she could see her nipples hardening through her bra and a small wet spot growing on her panties. She uclipped her bra and let her small tits fall free. She brought her hands up and began kneading them in slow sensual circles, a soft moan escaped her lips, she was now turned on, she had passed the point of no return. She allowed one hand to trail down her body and slowly lower her panties, she pushed them down her legs and then removed them completely, allowing her proud Scottish pussy to come free. She took her clit between her thumb and first finger, pinching it gently and sending ripples of pleasure up her body.

"Doctor!" She moaned as she continued to play with herself. She could feel the pleasure slowly building, she needed more, she tentatively stuck a single finger into herself and began pumping in time with her heart, in out in out in out. She stuck another finger in and began pumping harder and faster, she looked to her right and sat down in a chair, all the while fondling her tits and fingering herself. She took her hand of her tit and grabbed the doctor's sonic screwdriver and turned it over in her hand, as decided that it had very similar shape to cock and that she may as we'll try it. She removed her fingers and whimpered slightly from the loss of pleasure. Then she positioned the sonic over her snatch and slowly pushed it in, she took her time, she had a whole day. She continued pushing it in, she could feel her walls stretching around it, she almost had it all the way in when a loud siren sounded and a warning popped up on the monitor closest her.

"_Sexual activity with sonic probe detected. Inquiry: is this intentional?"_

Amy read over the display twice before announcing loudly "yes"

"_Noted. Inquiry: would you like to engage in sexual interaction manipulas?"_

Amy carefully read the message before again announcing "yes"

Suddenly the sonic screwdriver inside her extended its claw so that it filled her completely. She yelped at the sudden feeling of being filled, she could suddenly feel arousal pouring out of her ears. Just when she had finally adjusted to it, the claw retracted, then extended, then repeated the action again, and again, and again, getting faster and faster. She could feel it pounding her, now she was moaning ever few thrusts, she was feeling so good, she was almost ready to blow, when suddenly...

"Amy, sorry but it turns out that I will need my sonic, you see that I need to reverse the polarity of the... What in the name of casterburous are you doing?" He had walked around the console and found Amy fucking herself with his sonic screwdriver. He was shocked, he was about to speak when he felt something uncomfortable in his pants, he thought at first that it was something in his pocket, but then he realized that it was actually his erect cock. Amy stood up and walked over to the doctor with his sonic still inside her, she stopped just millimeters from him and slowly got to her knees and began pulling down his trousers. "What, no Amy! What are you doing?" He backed away cautiously as she seductively said her response: "Oh doctor, what am I doing? I'm going to do you! I want you doctor, I have needed you for some time now. Come on raggedy man, I want your raggedy cock!" And with that, she leapt forward and began rubbing his dick through his jeans.

The doctor was about to stop her, but her words had stuck a lonely chord in his heart, he had been alone for 600 years of space-time travel and it had taken it's toll. He knew it was wrong but when she vega rubbing him, he felt his horniness get the better of him, he realized that he had fantasised about her tight pussy and it was now being served to him on a golden platter. He relaxed slightly as his cock kept growing. Amy could see from the look in his eyes that he had stopped complaining and would now cooperate with anything she wanted him to do. She began to pull down his jeans to reveal his massively tented boxers. She decided to leave subtlety behind and ripped down his boxers to reveal his massive gallifreyain cock. Amy squealed in delight when she saw it, "That's massive!" She commented, it looked to be about 12 inches, it was massive.

The doctor was done with waiting, he knew that she had waited many years for him, so he decided to end the waiting, he picked her up and lay her on a table that he wasn't using. He removed the sonic from her pussy and observed it carefully, she had activated the sexual protocols, perhaps he could use that later, but for the moment, he needed to fuck a certain redhead. He positioned himself in missionary style and thrust straight into her, she moaned louder than she ever had before, being tightly filled by this massive Gallifreyian cock. She could feel him finishing the rest of the distance until he had bottomed in her. The doctor immediately pulled out and then thrust back in, he could feel the tough human squeezing his mighty dick, he could feel her slowly adjusting to his alien size.

Amy was screaming now, begging him to go harder, faster, more, she wanted more. Suddenly he stopped pumping and said "What about Rory? Couldn't he do this?" at this point she would do anything to get him pumping again, but she felt she needed an honest answer. "I need a cock, not a penis, I need to be fucked, not to be made love to, I need you raggedy man, not my husband, he can't pleasure me, he dosen't occupy my dreams!" Suddenly the doctor whispered a thank you in her ear and began pumping at double the speed he was before. Amy was so happy, she was having her brains fucked out, she couldn't be happier, until...

The doctor picked up his discarded sonic and shoved it almost entirely into her ass, she screamed a mix if pain and pleasure. He activated it and it began pumping into her ass, she was being pleasures from both holes, being double fucked, something Rory had never considered doing. Just before she reached her climax, the doctor activated the sonic final protocol, it began sending electronic pulses into the nerves inside her ass, causing her to feel pure pleasure from her ass. Amy was about to burst, she could feel her pleasure building in her stomach, she was barely holding back, waiting for the doctor, but his trick with the electronic signals sent her over the edge. She was in pure bliss, she could feel the most intense waves of pleasure smash into her, bouncing around as she came undone, she screamed at the top of her lungs: "Oh Fuck yes doctor, keep pounding my tight pussy, fuck me into next year!". The combination of this and her walls tightening around him pushed him over the edge as well, he put all of his remaining energy into his last set of erratic thrusts, pumping his seed deep inside of her and releasing an almighty roar he stopped.

They collapsed together in a heap on the floor of the TARDIS, the doctor carefully removed hello sonic from Amy's ass and placed it on the table. When they finally got up and decided that Amy should go home, they shared a light kiss before she entered her house.

The doctor watched, wondering when it would happen again.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting, I hope that I completed it to satisfaction. This took me a while to write, as I have tonnes of stuff happening at the moment, so updates should be up within a month. As always, leave a review, tell me who you want, and what you want. Bye!**


End file.
